Smokeless Fire
by ped210
Summary: When Draco wakes up in the hospital he is so confused,when things finally get set right him and Harry find a friendship that stuns even them.
1. Where the hell am I?

Omg my new story!!!!!! I totally am not done writing it yet but I thought I'd post the first chapter,I have learned to appreciate people on here who write good stories and I see how hard it is. Its only rated M to be safe!! Bad language and all.

Dedicated to:My friend Esther who gave me a name for my story so I could type it up.

* * *

I woke up and groaned, I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked the woman standing next to my bed.

She looked at me and then yelled out into the hall,

"Hey I need you fast."

A very official looking man ran into the room,

"What Julia?"he said looking irritated.

She pointed at me and I heard him curse under his breath.

"Hello I see you are finally awake"he addressed me.

"Where the hell am I and why am I here?" I asked him.

"'s and we found you and a laying next to the ruins of a burning building," he informed me.

Suddenly it came rushing back to me,I remembered pulling Harry out of the burning building to safety and then collapsing.

"Fuck is Harry ok?Can I see him?" I asked pleading.

"He's doing better and I'd rather you not but I can't stop you" he said shrugging.

He beckoned for me to follow him so I got up groaning and followed him down the hall,he stopped and poked his head in a room.

"Here we are " he said pushing me into the room.

I hesitantly walked close to his bed and looked down at him,_Shit he looked horrible!_

He had wires all over his body and bandages on his face, I heard myself whimper and I reached forward and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes,I pulled away and he moved and I heard him muttering so I leaned in closer to hear him.

"Draco" he was muttering.

I took his hand and leaned in close to his ear,

"Shhh I'm here" I whispered to him.

He stopped muttering and sighed,a few minutes later I heard him gently snoring,

I sat there holding his hand late into the night until I felt myself growing tired, I groaned not wanting to leave him then I got an idea, I crawled into his bed and snuggled into the little space left and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it I can't wait to post the next chapter.I'm sorry if there are a lot of typos just point them out in your review I'v only had 4 hours of sleep the last 51 hours!


	2. Mistaken Kiss

Why is it life takes away what we love the most?Sorry having an emo week.

Warnings:Unconsented kissing

Dedicated to:Harry who made my day

* * *

It seemed like only a few minutes later I awoke to someone running their hands through my hair, I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Hey" I said looking up at him.

"Hey" he said pulling his hand back.

"No don't stop it's fine" I said grabbing his hand.

He resumed playing with my hair and with a thoughtful look on his face he looked down at me,

"Thanks for saving me Draco" he said twirling my hair.

"It was nothing but I can't remember why I did it I mean I thought we were enemies?" I said confused.

"All I remember was that you wanted to tell me something" Harry said pulling me closer.

"I thought I'd find you here " I suddenly heard,I groaned not wanting to move from the warm bed.

"It's ok Julia I want him to eat with me"Harry informed her.

"Ok dear" she said rolling the cart into the room,I reluctantly sat up and pulled the cart over to the bed.

"Draco can you help me?"Harry said looking pitiful.

As I helped him sit up I noticed some of his tubes and wires were gone and I sighed relieved that he was doing better,we sat and ate in silence and when the nurse came back to get the dishes I asked her,

"When can we leave?"

"You can leave today however needs to stay another night"she said briskly.

"Damn it" I heard him curse under his breath,I chuckled and looked at him.

"I'll stay as long as I can"I whispered in his ear.

"Fine" he looked reluctant.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?"I asked him.

"Will you bring me some chocolate?" he asked.

"Ok I'll be back in a few minutes"I said mussing his hair.

I walked down to the desk and asked to be released,they let me go and I walked down to Zonko's and bought a five pound chocolate bar.

I ran back to the hospital and up to Harry's room,

"I'm back!" I yelled as I ran into the room.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Guess what I have"I siad pulling out the chocolate.

"WOW thanks Draco," his eyes were huge.

I broke a piece off and popped it in his mouth,he sucked on it and let it melt in his mouth.

"God Draco that was amazing" he said opening his mouth for another piece.

I fed it to him piece by piece until it was all gone,then chuckled when his face fell when he saw there was no more.

"You realise how much trouble I'm gonna be in for letting you eat all of that chocolate?"I informed him.

"I don't care it was good"he said licking his lips,I followed his tongue with my eyes and moaned softly,without thinking I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Draco,what the hell?" he muttered past my lips,I kissed harder cutting him off from speaking,I ran my hands through his hair then pulled away.

I looked up and saw that Harry was silently crying.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Harry"I said pulling him into my lap,he pulled away from me and curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Please Draco leave me alone for a while" he choked out.

* * *

Love it???? So up to 80 hours with only 8 hours I'm tired but anywho hope you loved it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Confessions

Been busy or I'd have updated got bad news my friends cat that I love just got killed :( so I gotta find time to cry too.

Dedicated to:All Kitties!

* * *

Stunned I got up and walked out if the room,I walked all the way down to the lobby then out onto the street.

I walked with no destination in mind but somehow how I ended up at the Ministry,I pushed open the door and hurried upstairs to the Minister's office,I hesitated outside the door then making up my min I knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in" he barked.

I walked in and quietly closed his behind me.

"Ah Draco how are you doing my boy?" Scrimgeour asked me.

"Good Minister I said stepping closer to him,"I was wondering if you had found out anything about the explosion?"

"We have some leads my boy but it will take a few days to confirm them" he said leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks Minister"I said backing out of his office.

I checked my watch and sighed,it had only been a couple hours since I had left Harry.

I headed down the street towards the ruin of the building where I sat down in front of them and stared at them,

I sat there for four hours just letting my my head clear and sorting out my thoughts.

As it fell dark I sighed and got up and started walking back to the hospital,I walked up to Harry's room and knocked.

"Come in"he said softly.

I opened the door and poked my head in,

"Hey can we talk?" I asked softly.

"Yeah come in" he sighed.

I walked over to his bed and sat down,

"Hey I'm sorry Harry that was out of line" I said giving him a apologetic look.

"No Draco it wasn't" he sighed "I guess it's time to tell you"

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

"You know I grew up with muggles"he started,I nodded.

"When I was 16 I met a muggle man,a sweet man, and we fell in love" he stopped choking up.

"You don't have to tell em"I told him softly.

He shook his head,"I want to."

He took a deep breath,"We were talking marriage ,but then on Valentines Day I was walking home and I was grabbed."

He paused again,then took another deep breath.

"I got thrown in an alley and raped,when the man got done he ran but I saw who it was" he said tears running down his face.

I gasped "No" he nodded.

* * *

Hope you liked it ,I love cliffhangers sorry!!!!! and I'm a crazy cat lady.


	4. Sparkly Vampires

Happyish mood tonight I love you all!

Dedicated to: Scott who no one knows.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Harry,how can you not hate me now?" I said jumping up.

"You had no idea,it's ok" he said patting the bed next to him.

I sat down and we both felt the awkward silence filll the room,I cleared my throat and Harry jumped.

"I talked to the Minister and he said they would know what happened in a few days" I told him solemnly.

He sighed,"Good,I can't wait to get out of here" he said moving closer to me.

I hesitated then wrapped him in a big hug,he chuckled and wriggled out of my embrace.

"Thanks Draco" he said laying back down.

"Mr. Malfoy it's time for you to leave" Julia said poking her head in.

"Fine" I said with a huff,Il eaned over and Harry another hug.

Julia followed me down to the lobby and held the door for me as I left.

I ran to the nearest alley and apparated to my house,as soon as I got there I summoned Sparkle,my house elf,and had her make me some tea.

"I'll be in my room" I yelled at her as I walked down the hall, I walked into my room and sighed at the warmth,I stripped down to my boxers,grabbed my book and crawled into bed.

I got immersed in it and had just started laughing when Sparkle walked in.

"What's so so funny master?" she asked.

"Sparkly Vampire" I said snorting.

"Oh,well here is you tea sir" she said sitting it down on my bedside table.

"Thanks and goodnight" I said yawning.

She backed out of the the room and I drank my tea and then went to sleep.

_**Fire crackles around me I grabbed a body and pulled it outside,then I collapsed burning to death.**_

* * *

I hope you loved it!!!!!!! TBC


	5. I don't wanna be alone

I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated I've been having a shitty week but here it is!!!!!

Dedicated to: The few men in the world who aren't assholes and don't just wanna get in your pants.

* * *

I woke up screaming and shaking,my door opened and Sparkle ran in,

"Master you ok?" she asked.

"Y..Yes had a bad dream" I stuttered out

She walked out and I rolled over and checked the time,5:30 damn it!

I grabbed my book and started reading hoping to take my mind off of my dream.

I had only gotten a few pages into it when I threw it to the floor,

"Stupid sparkly vampires"I muttered to myself.

I sighed and got up,I stretched and got dressed,I walked down the hall and yelled for Sparkle.

"Yes master?"she said running down the hall to me.

"Will you make me some soup?" I asked.

"Ok master" she said scurrying away.

I sat at the table to wait on her and grabbed the cup of coffee sitting on the counter,Sparkle came running back with my soup.

"Thanks dear"I said yawning.

I quickly ate then seeing it was 7:30 I apparated to Diagon Alley,I ran into Zonko's and bought two more five pound chocolate bars.

I strolled to the hospital and then up to Harry's room,I poked my head into his room and,seeing that he was still asleep,silently slipped in.

I sat in the chair next to Harry's bed and reached over and grabbed his hand,stroking it,I sat there for at least an hour before he stirred and woke up.

"Morning sleepy head" I said ruffling his hair.

He yawned and sat up,"Hey Draco,how long you been here?"

"Awhile" I admitted.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he said groaning.

"You need the sleep besides I got you something" I said smirking.

"Draco you shouldn't have! you have got to stop buying me things" he said blushing.

"Fine then you can't have it" I said acting hurt.

"B..But I want it!" he pouted.

I laughed and handed the bag to him,he dumped it on his bed and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my God thank you Draco! "he said jumping up and hugging me.

"Awkward!" I yelled and he let go of me.

"You're welcome" I added.

Julia walked in and laughed seeing Harry practically on my lap.

" You can leave whenever you want to"she said snickering.

"Thanks Julia"he said hugging me again.

"Harry please I can't breath" I wheezed out.

Julia laughed even harder and Harry reluctantly went and sat back on the bed,I rolled my eyes at him and Julia walked out.

"Ready to leave?"I asked Harry.

"Hell yeah" he said jumping up.

"Wait Draco.." he said hesitating.

"Yes?" I asked patiently.

"Can we go to you place?" he asked blushing.

"Sure" I said trying to to look curious.

"I don't wanna be alone" he mumbled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

I love you guys review me please? I put a lot of work into this and so far I'm get more response outta the smutty stories I wrote than this and I actually put effort in this one!!!!!

If I made any mistakes let me know my keyboard buttons have been sticking!!!!!!

I'll give you a cookie!!!!

Random song of the moment:Bad Day by Daniel Powter


	6. Friendly Talks

I wiped the tear away and hugged him.

"Thanks Draco" he said choking up.

"Come on" I siad grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall.

We went down to the lobby and checked Harry out then saying goodbye to Julia we left the hospital,We apparated to my house where I took Harry into the living room,sat him down,and called Sparkle

"Sparkle will you make us some food?" I asked nicely.

"Yes sir" she said bowing.

No sooner had she walked out of the room then Harry burst out laughing, I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"Sparkle really?" he managed to giggle out.

"Yes,be nice" I said slapping him in the back of the head.

"OWW" he yelled,he jumped on me and we wrestled for a good five minutes before Sparkle walked in and announced our food was done,Harry promptly jumped up and attempted to fix his hair, I snickered and rolled my eyes.

"What?" he whined still trying to flatten his hair.

"Just leave it, you're not gonna make it do anything,besides it looks good that way" I said smacking his hands away.

He blushed as we walked into the kitchen, we sat down and Harry ate like he hadn't eaten in days.

"That was really good Draco thanks," he said pushing his bowl away.

"I'm surprised you even tasted it" I teased.

He blushed again and I reached over and ruffled his har.

"This sounds rude and I'm sorry Dracobut, do you have a bed I can crash in for a couple hours?" Harry asked yawning.

" Yeah come on" I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the hall.

I walked into my room,flipped on the light and turned to Harry.

"Here you go" I siad leading him to me bed,I grabbed my book and went to leave Harry in peace.

"Thanks Draco" he said as I walked out.

I walked to my sitting room and curled up in my armchair with my book and started to read.

It sucked me in and before I knew it three hours had flown by,I got up and stretched,then made my way down the hall to check on Harry. I walked in and softly shut the door behind me,I set my book on the table and stared down at Harry

_"Harry can I talk to you?" I said._

_"Make it quick Malfoy" he snapped._

_I tried to decided how to tell him that I want to be friends but as I opened my mouth the floor around us caught on fire._

"Damn it" I muttered sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Draco?" Harry asked sitting up and yawning.

He spotted me on the florr and scrambled out of bad and ran over to me.

"Draco what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Flashback" I muttered leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked running his hand over mine.

"I remember what I wanted to ask you before the building caught on fire" I confessed.

He started playing with my hair and waited for me to continue.

"I wanted to know if we could be friends," I said blushing and slowly looking up at him.\

He had a piculiar look on his face and I was scared he was going to freak out but then,he shook his head and laughed.

"No need for me to answer that now I suppose," he said chuckling.

"And why not?" I said pulling away from him.

"Come on Draco really? I'm in your house comforting you and hell I just slept in you bed" he said pulling me back over to him.

"Good point" I muttered,he snorted.

"So now what?" he asked.

"I'm thinking hot chocolate and bed then tomorrow we need to go see the Minister,"I said poking him in the side.

He jumped and poked me back,then he he sighed and looked at me.

"That sounds nice" he said jumping up,he offered me his hand and I took it and he pulled me up all gentlemanly like.

" Thanks" I sadi,rthen opened the door and yelled,

"Hey Sparkle will you get us some hot chocolate?"

"Yes sir" she squeaked.

We sat on the bed and chatted on about friends and family until Sparkle came in with our hot chocolate.

"Thanks dear" I said taking the cups, I handed one to Harry and made myself comfy on my bed.

Harry took a sip tasting cautiously,then without caring that it was hot he drank it and within minutes it was gone.

"That was great Draco" he said licking his lips.

"Man you really love chocolate don't you?" I said taking a small sip of mine.

"Yeah I do" he whispered.

"I'll have to remember that" I said taking another sip.

"What about you Draco?What's your secret indulgence?" Harry asked quietly.

I blushed "Strawberries" I mumbled.

He gave me a weird look,"I'm surprised I didn't take you for a strawberry man" he said.

"They are really good,especially cold." I said blushing harder.

"Draco you're blushing!" Harry said laughing.

"Shut up" I whinned blushing even harder.

"Can we go to my house after we see the Minister?"he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah if you want" I said trying to sound excited.

I would be sad when he left,when he was here the apartment felt like an actual home instead of a cold tomb.

My fake enthusiasm didn't work apparently because Harry frowned and hugged me.

"What's wrong Draco?" he asked looking concerned.

"I don't want you to go" I muttered.

"It's not like I'm moving across the world," he said hugging me tighter.

"I know" I said sighing,he leaned his head closer to mine and did something really unexpected.

He kissed me,I pulled back in shock and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Sorry Draco" he said.

"No it's ok I just wasn't expecting you to do that," I said,I leaned in and gently kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Draco you know you make it really hard to just be friend" he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I ment what I said" I said sticking my hot chocolate on the table and laying back.

"I love you as a friend Draco," he said laying down next to me.

"I know that," I said curling up.  
It fell awkwardly silent again and I closed my eyes and tried falling asleep,Suddenly I felt my shirt pulled and a raspberry being blown on my stomach.

I opened my eyes and he tried to look innocent,I saw his face and started laughing.

"Having fun?" I asked mischeviously.

"Very much" he said giggling.

I pounced on him and held him down,I tickled him until tears poured out of his eyes and he was gasping for breath.

I was suddenly aware of the fact I was sitting on his lap,I rolled off of him and sighed.

"You look like a right mess Harry" I said giggling and ruffling his ever messy hair.

"Well damn where is you bathroom?" he ssaid jumping up.

"Down the hall on the right" I said watching him saunter out of the room.


	7. Sweet Moments

Been sick and busy,no excuse but sorry!!!! Smutty not really but kinda.

Dedicated to:IzzyyCullen

* * *

I set about trying to make the room look better before he came back,I swished my wand and the room came alive with activity.

Clothes flew around hanging themselves up,the trash disappeared and books flew back on shelves,I turned to the bed and cast a spell,making it bigger.

Harry came back and I felt my face go red,he had conjured up a pair of green silk pajamas for himself and his hair looked like he actually attempted to brush it.

I felt myself starting to go hard and I freaked,I started thinking of the worst things ever to make myself go soft,Umbridge,moldy toads, nothing worked.

"Excuse me" I said to Harry as I ran out of the room.

I shut myself in the bathroom and slid to the floor.

"God why do I always have to screw everything up?" I said groaning to myself.

I refused to jerk off with Harry in the house,instead I sat there slowly breathing and trying to calm down,it took about fifteen minutes but finally I went soft again,I stripped down to my boxers (black silk) and padded back to my room,I opened the door and Harry's head popped up out of the covers.

"You ok Drac..." he trailed off,eyes wide.

I blushed,"Sorry I'll grab some pants" I said reaching for my closet door.

"No it's ok,you just took me by surprise"he said laying back down.

I jumped into bed and curled under the covers with him,I feel asleep within minutes.

I awoke the next morning to something hard pressed against my back,I rolled over and reached down to shove it away then I realised what it was,I blushed and jumped out of bed and headed down the hall to cook.

"Sparkle you have the day off" I said walking past her.

"Ok sir" she said walking away.

I padded into the kitchen and pulled out the things I needed,I fried eggs and bacon and made waffles,when I got done I walked down the hall and into my room.

"Harry breakfast is ready"I said bursting through the door.

I caught sight of him and blushed really hard he stood there,nude, jerking off.

His face turned beet red and I backed out of the room.

"Sorry I'll see you in a few" I said shutting the door.

I went back to the kitchen and filled two plates,I set them on the table and sat down to wait on Harry.

He came in a few minutes later and sat down,he avoided my gaze and shoveled his food down.

"Harry look at me"I said harshly.

He kept his eyes down.

"Harry" I said sitting down next to him and pulling hs face over to look at me.

"It's ok there is nothing to be embarrassed about" I said pulling him into a hug.

"But still.." he said blushing.

"But still nothing god if it embarrassed you that much you can watch me jerk off" I said shaking my head.

His jaw dropped and his face went even redder,he tried to say something but all that came out was a cry that sounded oddly like a moan.

I tried to say something but instead I burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous Harry" I giggled out.

"Shut up" he said running out of the room.

I chuckled and shook my head,I bet it was gonna take Harry forever to get over it.

I walked back to my room and flung open the door,Harry was laying on the bed,crying by the looks of it,I snuck up to the bed and jumped on him.

I hugged him close and wiped away his tears,

"I don't know what you are crying about but you need to put on your big boy pants and get ready I'm taking you out" I informed him.

"Really?Why?" he said sniffling.

"Because I want to"I said rubbing his back.

"We can go where ever you want" I continued.

"But first we have to go by the Ministry" I said ruffling his hair.

"Fine" he huffed and jumped up.

"Want me to wait outside?" I offered.

"It doesn't really matter now does it?" he snorted.

"I guess not" I said jumping on my bed.

He stood there looking like a lost puppy,suddenly it dawned on me what was wrong.

"There are clothes in my closet if you want to borrow something" I offered him.

He walked to my closet and started digging around,a few seconds later he had found something,he set them on the bed and started stripping.

I bit back a moan when he pulled his pants off,he looked up and saw me glancing and he just smiled.

He swiftly pulled the clothes on and turned around,my jaw dropped and I just shook my head.

"What?Does something look funny on me?" he said looking up and down his clothing choice.

"No it's just that that is my favorite outfit"I said blushing.

"Oh do you want me to change?" he asked.

"No definitely not it looks great on you" I said blushing deeper.

"Thanks" he said blushing,

I glanced at the mirror to check my hair and cracked up,we looked like two sunburned tomatoes.

He sighed,shook his head and offered me his hand,I grabbed it and pulled him down on me,

We wrestled around for a couple minutes,I felt myself weakening and suddenly he was on top of me holding me down.

* * *

Dun Dun Yah! Bet you can't wait for the next chapter! I'm sick but it will be out SOON! I love cliffhangers.


	8. I'm Sorry Draco

"That will teach you to pull me down" he said leaning close to my ear.

"You wish" I said wriggling and bucking,trying to push him off.

He let out a moan and I stopped,realising what I was doing.

"Draco" he whispered.

I wriggled a bit more,enough to make him moan again,the pushed him away.

"Harry we need to get !" I said forcibly.

He sighed and got up,he straightned his clothes and pulled me up.

"Sorry" I said shrugging and straightening myself.

We apparated to a corner right down the road from th Ministry,we strolled inside and up to the Minister's office.

I knocked hard and walked in pulling Harry in behind me.

"Hello sir" I said politely.

"Hello ," he said nodding towards us.

"Sir we were checking up on the case" I said looking concerned.

"Ah,well men we have a suspect we are interviewing,we will know for sure tomorrow" he said waving his hand.

"Thanks sir,goodbye" I said pulling Harry out with me.

"Now that we are done with that"Harry said grabbing my wrist,he pulled me to him and apparated.

"Next time warn me please" I gasped out.

"Sorry I just couldn't wait to get here: he said pulling me into his house.

It wasn't very big but it had a cozy feeling like a real home,it had emerald walls and a gold carpet that was squishy to the touch.

"I love it"I said turning and hugging him.

"Thanks that means a lot to me" he said sighing.

He pushed me over to his couch and sat down,pulling me onto his lap.

"Hmm comfy" I said bouncing a little.

He pulled me closer and gently kissed me,I gasped and moaned as his tongue gently traveled up and down my lip.

I pulled away and kissed softly down his face.

"Can I see your room?"I softly asked him between kisses.

"Draco I love you but I'm not ready"he said tears running down his face,"I'm...I'm sorry."

I pulled back,sat on the couch,and pulled him into my lap,

"Harry it's ok" I whisped rubbing his back.

He layed his head on my shoulder and whimpered,I pressed him against me and stood up.

"Come on" I whispered to him,I walked all the way backi to what I assumed was his room,I opened the door,walked to the bed and gently layed him in it.

I curled up next to him and wiped his tears away,Ipulled him to me and ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's ok Harry I understand honey" I whispered.

"I feel awful Draco,I'm so sorry" he sobbed out.

"Harry shh,I love you for you not your body"I kissed his head,"Besides" I continued,"I'm perfectly content to lay here with you"

"You sure?" he said looking hopeful.

"Yes" I leaned down and kissed him,he responded with great happiness,I reluctantly pulled away.

"You need to sleep Harry,tomorrow this whole mess will be solved"

I stroked his hair until he fell asleep,then I drifted off.


	9. It's Not Awkward at All

This chapter and the next are slightly awkward but NOTHING major happens I swear I wasn't in the mood when I wrote it I'm sorry.

Dedicated to:My Harry's little brother who passed away this morning.

We miss you and we love you.R.I.P

* * *

I woke up and opened my eyes to find Harry's big green ones looking at me.

"Draco did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked me softly.

I shook my head with horror and covered my face with my hands.

"Oh god" I moaned blushing.

"It's quite cute" he giggled out.

"Shut up" I moaned.

He leaned in and captured my lips in a soft kiss,I deepened the kiss,then regretfully pulled away.

I curled down into the covers and sighed at the warmth.

"Draco" he said snuggling with me.

"Yeah Harry?" I asked sleepily.

"You look cute when you're sleeping" he mumbled leaning closer to me.  
I rolled my eyes, "Thanks I guess."

He got up and stretched,I closed my eyes hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep but then my covers were torn away and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Come on get your lazy arse up"he said slapping my butt,"We need to get woke up,Ministry later remember?"

I jumped and he laughed at me,I gave him a glare and stood up,I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss and then he pulled away and walked out the down the hall towards the bathroom,I ran out after him and yelled down the hall,

"Need any help in there?" I asked winking.

He turned around and pretended to think,I waited halfway patiently knowing he was pretending.

"Hmm well since you asked "he said winking back.

I stood there open mouthed gaping at him,not believing he actually said yes.

"Are you coming?" he asked smirking,he walked into the bathroom and I ran in after him.

He had already started the water ans was slowly stripping his clothes off,he shirt was already on the floor and he was fumbling with his pants button.

I yanked my shirt off and wiggled out of my pants,looking over at Harry I had to let out a giggle,he was still trying to unbutton his pants.

"Need any help?" I asked walking up to him.

I didn't wait for his answer,I stepped right in front of him and smacked his hands away.

I could smell him,god he smelled good,and I could hear his breathing,short little gaps,I put my hands on his stomach and gently slid them down,I heard his breathing hitch and I smiled.

I slowly unbuttoned his pants and then backed away,he unzipped them and slid them off.

I though Harry looked hot any day but a mostly nude Harry was sexy,he had muscles from Quidditch and he was tan,his legs lean and his arms muscled.

I blushed when I looked up,not only had Harry caught me checking him out,he was checking me out too!

I hesitated and then pulled my boxers down and stepped out of them,Harry did the same and soon we were standing there cheeks aflame,daring each other to talk first.

I decided to,seeing as poor Harry looked like he was going to faint.

"Come on before the water goes cold" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the shower.

* * *

Love it?I know I did! Review please and I'll even send you a message back!


	10. Heathen

Sorry it's so late I've been epically depressed but it's here!!!!!!!! And a little nudity lol nothing major.

Dedicated to:Harry Charles Daniels R.I.P April 1st 2010,We will always love and cherish you hon.

* * *

I didn't pay attention to the shower,instead I concentrated on the wet naked boy in front of me.

I grabbed a washcloth and soap,I gently massaged it in circles down his chest,he moaned and grabbed my face pulling me into a bruising kiss.

He grabbed a washcloth and we washed and kissed each other slowly not wanting it to end,we washed each other until the water ran cold and we were shivering.

I pulled Harry out and tossed him a towel,I wrapped one around my waist and walked back to Harry's room.

I gently dug through his closet and pulled out some clothes,not caring what I was putting on I finished pulling on a pair of pants as he walked through the door.

"Slow poke" I said poking him in the side,"I'm gonna go get some coffee while you're getting dressed"

"Ok,I'll only be a few" he said already digging through his closet.

I ran to the kitchen and started the coffee pot,I lounged against the counter urging the pot to hurry,Finally it was done and I just pu the mug to my lips when Harry walked in.

"Finally I thought you got lost Potter" I said sarcastically,he just stood there and smiled at me.

"What?" I said taking a sip out of my mug.

I love it when you show your old Slytherin side" he said running his hands through his hair.

"Maybe I'll show it more often then"I said smirking.

"Maybe you should" he said leaning over and giving me a quick hug.

"Let's go" I said sitting my cold coffee on the table.

We apparated to the Ministry where we just stood and stared at the building not knowing what to say.

"Harry" I suddenly burst out,"I don't care what happens in there I just want to say thanks and that I love you"

"You l...love me?" he stuttered out.

"Were you not listening to me last night?I LOVE YOU" I said hugging him.

"I..I love you too" he said hugging me back.

"Come on" I said pulling him inside.

We hurried up to the Ministers office,ready to get this over over with,I knocked on the door and walked in when I heard a faint "Come in."

"Sir have you found him?" I asked,getting straight to the point.

"We have my boy"The Minister replied,"Bring him in Steve"

Steve,the Auror the Minister yelled at,drug in a man whose head was down preventing me from seeing who it was.

"Raise your head heathen"The Minister roared.

He slowly raised his head and I heard Harry gasp behing me,it was......

* * *

Epic cliff hanger I'll type it up tonight and maybe I'll post it if I feel nice.


	11. Had a Bad Day

The End Finally!!!! Yes the chapter name refers to the song lmao I was listening to it as I uploaded the chapter.I was also listening to Pray for you by Jaron and the Long Road to Love which I recommend it's soooo funny.

I'm sad to see it end

Dedicated to:Evars,Harry,Ever and Rahul who have helped me get through my tough time and also to Alci who gave me the idea of Neville.

* * *

It was Neville Longbottom who stared at us,eyes empty, the one boy no one ever liked.

"N...Neville why?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.  
"Because I loved you " he spat out,"You never loved me,you ignored me like everyone else."

"I never thought of you like that Neville you were always a friend" Harry said hugging me.

"Exactly,you can love scum like that but not me"Neville said pointing at me.

"He is not scum he is better than you apparently,"Harry said hugging me tighter.

"Take him away"I commanded Steve.

He pulled Neville out of the room,I turned to the Minister.

"What will happen to him?"I asked softly.

"He will be getting the Kiss"he said coldly.

"Good" I said pulling Harry out of the room

I apparated us back to his house and pulled him inside,I led him to his bed and layed down next to him.

"I'm sorry my love" I said kissing his forehead.

"I'm just so confused" he mumbled into my shoulder.

"I'm here for you" I whispered.

"I know and I'll always be here for you Dray" he whispered back.

I pulled away and slide down the side of the bed and got down on my knee.

"Will you marry me Harry?" I asked softly.

"Yes."

* * *

The End!!!!!!!!!

Mad Ain't you? I'll start a new fic soon I swear!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
